digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Impmon
and Mako Stray Hacker Monster King |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , }} Impmon is an Evil Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological . It has an appearance like a demon's child. It loves pranks, so it enjoys seeing the embarrassed appearances of its opponents. Also, it is said that when Impmon appears, electrical appliances temporarily go crazy, so an electronic image going out of order or ceasing to function might be because Impmon was pulling a prank. Although it is a Digimon that loves mischief and malice, it never toadies to the strong, but stands up to them with a very strong attitude. However, the truth is that it has a lonely side.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/impmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Impmon] Digimon Tamers Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon Frontier Some Impmon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon Fusion Digimon Next As Tooru explains about the Net Battle, an Impmon and its Tamer are seen in the background. Digital Monster D-Project Impmon digivolves from DemiMeramon, and can digivolve further into Devidramon. Digimon World DS Impmon can digivolve into Vilemon, Roachmon, or Sorcerymon. Impmon can also be found in the Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Impmon is #49 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 118 HP, 115 MP, 83 Attack, 63 Defense, 65 Spirit, 58 Speed, and 27 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 2 and Dark Breath 2 traits. Impmon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to Vilemon or Wizardmon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Impmon, your Digimon must be at least LV 15, with 80 spirit and 490 dark expierience. Impmon can DNA Digivolve to DarkLizardmon with Guilmon, or to Nanimon with Solarmon. Impmon can be hatched from the Evil Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Impmon is #46, and is a Rookie-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Item Liker and Skill User traits. It dwells in the Sunken Tunnel. When defeated, Impmon may drop the debug plate for Beelzemon. Impmon digivolves from Kuramon and can digivolve into Wizardmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Impmon, your Digimon must be at least level 11. Impmon can be hatched from the Purple Egg. Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth Impmon digivolves from Pagumon at level 7 and can digivolve into IceDevimon, Wizardmon, Bakemon, Ogremon, Sorcermon and BlackGatomon Digimon Battle Impmon digivolves from Yaamon who on special occasions can be chosen as a starter Digimon. Impmon digivolves to Devimon, then SkullSatamon, and finally Beelzemon. It is considered a rare Digimon in the game although throughout it it is prominently mentioned. Digimon Masters Impmon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon. Impmon Digi-Eggs can be obtained from wild Impmon. It digivolves into IceDevimon at LVL 11, SkullSatamon at LVL 25 and Beelzemon at LVL 41. Beelzemon Blast Mode can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Attacks *'Infernal Funnel'This attack is named "Fiendish Attack" in and Digimon Battle. (Summon): Summons elementals of flame and ice. **'Infernal Funnel: Fire' (Summon: Flame): Summons an elemental of flame. *'Bada Boom'This attack retains its original name of "Night of Fire" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Night of Fire): Attacks the opponent with flames of darkness. *'Pillars of Fire' (Pillar of Fire): Summons a wall of fire. * : Strikes with small continuous kicks. *'Dark Song': Screams to lure the enemy to death. *'Night of Blizzards' (Night of Blizzard): Attacks the opponent with a blizzard of darkness. Attacks in Super Digica Taisen *'Blast Summon' *'Storm Death Scythe' Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Mini Devil Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon